Fruit Loopy
by EmilineVance
Summary: On a hot, rainy night Dave has the opportunity to finally get some sleep, however troubled it may be. But when lightening strikes he discovers that nightmares are the least of his troubles tonight.


Stupid adorafluff for your amusement. Enjoy.

M is for possible...stuff. Read the end notes for that.

* * *

><p>Dave smiled as he looked out onto the temperate rain of a Texas summer; it had been a long day and he was glad to feel the misty breeze coming through the open window. In fact, it had been a long week, a long month. Especially for him. All the time travel he did added who knows how many extra hours to his every day. He had somehow managed to take a break from the frog breeding with Jade long enough to come back to his own home and his own bed. His dreams weren't really like they used to be, but it still made him feel better to sleep sometimes.<p>

Sleep was a bit of a luxury to him now. When someone could control time , it was difficult to imagine them not being able to set aside some time to just sleep... But he had been so busy lately. They all had been. He hadn't slept since gog knows when... Yet today, he had had his shower, gotten changed, and was ready for bed. He had promised himself that he would get at least a few hours of peace and silence tonight and he planned to keep that promise.

When the rain got a little harder, Dave got up to close the window before the stuff on his desk got so soaked. That done, he crossed the room to switch on the fan. He turned back the thin blanket on his bed, turned off the light, and set the glass of water he had gotten earlier on the corner of his bedside table where he could reach it. The little routine he did every night was almost strange to him. Nothing seemed normal anymore here, even in his own home. If you could really call it home anymore... What kind of home had no family in it? The young man sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. He knew it would be a long while before any house felt like a home to him anymore.

It was then that he heard the first sounds of thunder - a bass rumbling in the far-off distance like some great god was fucking the clouds themselves, and of course this jackass was hurling lightening bolts like the great big show off that he is because you can't just fuck your wife for once like any normal person, can you Zeus? ...But Dave didn't mind the storm. In fact, he preferred stormy weather to the heat they usually had in this part of the world. The sun was bad for his skin, after all. He decided to go ahead and lie down. It was still a bit early and he usually would find something to do before bed...but he had eaten dinner, his guest was already asleep (no surprise there), and he suddenly realized that he was exhausted.

He lied down in the center of the bed, his hands behind his head, and looked out the window. He was glad for the peaceful sounds the storm brought; the sounds of ever-nearing thunder and the patter of rain on his ceiling and window sill helped to calm him. The occasional flash of lightning lit up his room once more, but he was having more and more trouble focusing on the details around him. He felt his eyelids drooping behind the lenses of his glasses (of course he wore them to bed...) and soon sleep overtook him.

He dreamed this time. Sometimes there was just darkness when he slept and it felt like death to him, but this time there were dreams. They weren't much better than the dark though. He saw Bro... Alive, and then dead again. He saw himself as if from above, dying over and over again, no matter what he tried. And then he saw his friends...Rose, Jade, and John, all struggling to get all of them out of this mess. But it seemed like everything their little group tried only got them deeper in trouble, only added another twist to this never-ending plotline. But he also saw things that were unfamiliar to him: things from the future, some good and some bad, that made him feel very small.

He hated that feeling. When he thought of what might happen to them, he felt like the littlest kid on the first day of school the summer after everyone else had gone through puberty. Yeah, and he didn't want to get sick, but everytime he looked up to say hello to an old friend his head started spinning and the feeling of his cereal coming up was starting to make him feel fruit loopy. So he just sat in the back of his first class wishing that he hadn't brought this giant binder to the first day of class cause who does that, what is this first grade? So he felt like that, except way more cool.

So it wasn't exactly a peaceful sleep. But he really hadn't had a nice dream since his dream self died, so that wasn't much of a surprise... But Dave suddenly felt himself coming back out of sleep, roused by a particularly loud bout of thunder. A split second later though, there was a bright flash of lightning tha-

"AUGH! Jegus, what is this?" He suddenly felt his chest tight, not because of his own body but because a set of slim arms was squeezing his stomach like they expected to get orange juice out of it. The black hair sprawled over his neck told him just who it was though. "Jade...? What are you doing?"

"Nuffing...I wush scured a tha sturm..." Dave's eyes widened imperceptibly behind his glasses as Jade's lips, pressed against his chest, moved against his nipple; he tried not to flinch and jushed pushed her away, hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, that's just...just great. You know this is my room though. You're sleeping on the couch." Jade looked up at him, expression sincere and frightened.

"But I don't like storms. The thunder scares me."

Dave sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Just fuckin fine. No cuddling though. Stay on that side."

She looked up at him, lips pursed into a pout. "But...it's cold in here. I need to stay close to get warm."

"Right. Grew up on a tropical island. Got it."

"Okay then?" She moved closer again, hopeful.

"Fine," he grumbled, his face unamused. She snuggled close again and he prepared to get back to sleep. But he wouldn't be that lucky this time.

Another boom of thunder and another flash of lightning illuminated Dave's room once more. However, this time it wasn't lit up in white...it was lit up in green.

The tired young man looked down at the form now curled up at his other side, one white eyebrow raised over the rim of his glasses.

You have got to be kidding me.

...

...

"JADE GET YOUR STUPID DOG OFF MY BED!"

* * *

><p>Haha, hope you enjoyed it~<p>

Reviews are appreciated as always~

Atl. ending to come if I get enough readers. Heh heh... (That's where the M comes in.)

Lasciviously yours,

Emiline Vance


End file.
